Porygon Line/GSC
Porygon is available from Celedon's Game Corner, for 9999 Coins in Gold and Silver or 5555 Coins in Crystal. Power, but at a price. Gen II grants Porygon a much-needed and well-rounded evolution with great coverage, but only at the cost of several thousand coins. But to those with deep pockets or mad gambling skills, Porygon2 is a welcome replacement for a League-ravaged team. ...Of course, this assumes you can trade evolve in the first place, as Porygon itself is rather too lacking in the stat department. Important Matchups Kanto From this point onwards, you can fight the gyms in any order, though you will need to retrieve the Machine Parts from the Cerulean City gym before you have access to the earlier portion of Kanto. Feel free to anticipate or postpone any battles as needed. * Gym #9 - Brock (Pewter City, Rock-type): Graveler, Rhyhorn and Onix all fall to Ice Beam/Blizzard, while Thunderbolt/Thunder will polish off Omastar and Kabutops. Your only real concern is missing your own attacks; throw on an X Accuracy if you don't feel like taking chances. * Rival (Mt. Moon, optional): Sneasel's pretty harmless; crush it with Return or Thunderbolt/Thunder. Golbat (as long as you aren't bogged down by self-inflicted confusion damage) is easily dispatched by Psychic or your choice of Electric or Ice attack. Leave Magneton to a teammate as Porygon2 doesn't have any effective moves against it. Psychic plows through Gengar who can only harm with Curse and Confuse Ray, with the former attack likely killing it. Alakazam's doable with Return, but quite risky; two Psychics will leave Porygon2 with little health and if the effect kicks in or either crits Porygon2's doomed. Returns will take out Typhlosion barring Smokescreen related hax. Thunderbolt/Thunder for Feraligatr whose moves are rather sad damagewise. Meganium can be beaten with ice as long as it doesn't score too many Razor Leaf crits, though its Light Screen will make the rest of his team much harder to beat until it fades. * Gym #10 - Misty (Cerulean City, Water-type): Thunderbolt/Thunder destroys Golduck and even a crit Surf won't kill Porygon2. Return spam against Quagsire who won't beat you without critting and generally prefers to set up anyways. Lapras should be trumped by Thunderbolt/Thunder even under rain; though if it gets off a Perish Song make sure to retreat before the counter empties. Electric attacks are also effective against Starmie, though if it's raining you'll probably want to avoid it and its pumped-up Surf. * Gym #11 - Lt. Surge (Vermilion City, Electric-type): Knowing Return is neccesary here; a purely special Porygon2 won't be able to cut through his 'mons's defenses fast enough. Two Returns will take out Raichu and even a crit Thunder from it can be survived. It's probably best to avoid both Electrode; they're fond of Exploding, taking out a large chunk of Porygon2's health or outright killing on a crit. Skip the Magneton as Porygon2's attacks are all not very effective against it. Return may 2HKO Electabuzz, but its Thunder may do the same depending on random damage; you have to decide if the risk is worth it. * Gym #12 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): Ice Beam/Blizzard (or Psychic for the Victreebel) should allow Porygon2 to plow through Erika's whole team. Nothing here will survive more than two hits at best while Porygon2 can handle their attacks fairly easily; the fact that Porygon2's likely to outspeed everything save Jumpluff is just icing (pun not intended) on the cake. * Gym #13 - Janine (Fuchsia City, Poison-type): Crobat brings pain with its Screech/Confuse Ray combo, though in the unlikely event it uses only Wing Attack Porygon2 can take it with Psychic/Thunderbolt. Avoid both Weezing; Psychic's unlikely to one-shot and Porygon2 can't take an Explosion and live. Ariados can't do much with only Giga Drain running off base 60 Special Attack; have fun spamming Psychic. Two Psychics will take out Venomoth, who's own Psychic is not very threatening; the rest of its movepool is built to annoy but Porygon2 can probably handle it (especially if Janine wastes a turn applying Dire Hit as she tends to do.) * Gym #14 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): Return spam will serve you well against Espeon, though you may want to throw on an X Accuracy to get around its Sand-Attacks. Thunderbolt or Ice Beam (or THunder or Blizzard for the GS players out there) is preferred for Mr. Mime as it's likely to start off with Barrier or Reflect. Her Alakazam should be treated with the same caution as your rival's Alakazam but should be avoided altogether if Reflect's up or if it's been Passed a Barrier. * Gym #15 - Blaine (Seafoam Islands, Fire-type): Psychic or Thunderbolt for Magcargo and Return for Magmar and Rapidash, though don't face Rapidash if Sunny Day's active or Fire Blast will be hitting too hard for comfort. * Gym #16 - Blue (Viridian City): Pidgeot (whose movepool is honestly a bit sad) can be taken out with whichever Ice or Electric attack you have at your disposal. Alakazam is best avoided, for the same reason as any other Alakazam you've fought. A single Ice Beam or Blizzard destroys Rhydon before it can even do anything. Likewise, Gyarados should be one-shotted by Thunderbolt or Thunder (luckily for those using the latter it likes to open with Rain Dance). Ice Beam/Blizzard for Exeggutor; only Solarbeam is really a problem and as long as you don't miss it shouldn't get a chance to use it. Arcanine can be defeated by spamming Return, but only without Sunny Day in effect or Porygon2 could be in serious trouble if it sticks to using Flamethrower. * Rival (Indigo Plateau, optional): Mostly the same as the Mt. Moon fight. The now-Crobat's more obnoxious with Toxic and Feraligatr actually has decent moves but the outcome should be the same. * Red (Mt. Silver): Return (or Psychic/an Ice attack if Charm concerns you) against Pikachu, who won't do much even with Thunder. Espeon can also be beaten with Return, but only without Reflect-prepare to resort to healing if it puts one up. Snorlax WILL require healing (and a reliance on Return as its Special Defense is quite impressive), but if you willing to do that, go ahead. Two Psychics will take care of Venusaur, but be aware that Solarbeam will knock off close to half Porygon2's health so be careful if switching in. Avoid Charizard if Sunny Day's active (especially if relying on Thunder) but if it's not, let the electricity flow! Two of Thunderbolt or Thunder will knockout Blastoise and even a crit Surf won't kill Porygon2. Moves Porygon will start off with Tackle, Conversion, Agility and Psybeam none of which should be kept other than possibly Agility if you really want speed. Recover'''comes at level 20 but is only recommended if item use is restricted. At level 24 it will learn '''Sharpen as Porygon or Defense Curl as Porygon2, neither of which is wanted anyway. At level 32 it learns Lock-On, something that GS players might want to consider (although X Accuracy is more effective) but Crystalites won't need. Level 36 brings Tri Attack but with Return being a renewable TM it's unnecessary. Finally at level 44 is Zap Cannon but guaranteed paralysis is probably not worth being weaker and even less accurate than Thunder. Now, for TMs. Blizzard and Thunder are recommended for GS Players for coverage purposes. Psychic serves as a Poison-type killer and general source of Special Attack spamage. Return packs a decent punch despite running off Porygon's lower offensive stat. Those playing Crystal will greatly appreciate its ability to learn Ice Beam and Thunderbolt via Move Tutor. Recommended moveset(GS): Return, Thunder, Blizzard, Psychic/Agility/Lock-on Recommended moveset©: Return, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Psychic/Agility Other Porygon's stats Porygon2's stats * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Right away! The only movepool difference is whether it learns Sharpen or Defense Curl at level 24, and they're both negligible. * How good is the Porygon line in a Nuzlocke? If you can trade and are playing Crystal it's well worth having. Otherwise, you're probably better off saving your money. * Weaknesses: Fighting * Resistances: None * Immunities: Ghost * Neutralities: Normal, Dark, Dragon, Electric, Ice, Ground, Steel, Water, Flying, Poison, Rock, Bug, Fire, Grass, Psychic Category:Gold/Silver/Crystal Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses